The Trouble With Doubles
Plot Ben and Julie are on a date, wearing their regular clothes. It is dark out and they are at a beach. (Julie): Thanks again, Ben. I'm really enjoying myself. (Ben): Yeah, me too. The couple look at each other with 'googly' eyes and then kiss. All of a sudden, Ben disappears in a flash of blue light. (Julie, realising Ben had disappeared): Ben? Ben! Just then, Ben appears in a green-like place which looks like the original Ultimatrix. (Ben): Julie? Where are you? There was a slight pause. (Ben): Wait...where am I? Suddenly, the smell of something pungent reaches Ben's nose. (Ben): Ew, what is- Swampfire approaches Ben. He looks like Ben's Swampfire but he has no Infinimatrix symbol on his chest. (Ben): Swampfire? Swampfire holds a fireball in his hand. Ben transforms. (Heatblast): Heatblast! Swampfire shoots fire at Heatblast, who absorbs it. (Heatblast): Phew! Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin are on a date at Burger Shack, wearing formal clothes. They kiss, but Julie comes in and interrupts the moment. (Julie): Gwen! Kevin! Ben's gone! (Kevin, realizing Julie interrupted the moment): Do you really have to come at this time? (Gwen): Never mind, Julie. You were saying? (Julie): Ben is missing! (Kevin): Weren't you with him? (Julie): I know. He just...disappeared! Out of the blue in a flash of blue. (Gwen): Okay, we'll help. I'll contact Rook. (Julie): Rook? (Gwen): A new teammate. Didn't Ben tell you? (Julie): No. (Gwen): Whoa, how much info is Ben hiding from you anyway? (Kevin): A lot. Gwen and Julie look at Kevin. (Kevin): What? Meanwhile, Heatblast is trapped in vines. Swampfire approaches him. Heatblast breaks out of the vines. (Heatblast): Okay, no more Mr. Nice Heatblast. He aims his hands at Swampfire, dehydrating him and sucking out the fire. Within seconds, Swampfire falls to the ground, unconscious and disappears in a flash of blue light. (Heatblast): Glad that's over and done with. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Okay, too much I don't understand equals find out why. Ben starts walking. Meanwhile at the Rust Bucket III, Gwen, Kevin and Julie are telling Max about the situation. Gwen and Kevin are wearing their regular clothes. (Max): So you say Ben just disappeared in blue light? (Julie): Yes. (Kevin): Gwen, why don't you try tracking Ben? (Gwen, with her eyes glowing pink): You're right. (Rook): Have you located Ben-Dude's coordinates? (Gwen, her eyes back to normal): No, I sense Ben, but I can't pinpoint his location. (Max): We better find a way. Hopefully Ben's okay. (Gwen): Wait, Julie. You said that Ben disappeared in a flash of light? (Julie): Yeah. So? (Gwen): Ben might be trapped in the Infinimatrix. During that time, Ben is walking around. (Ben): Isn't anyone else here? Sheesh! Suddenly, Wildmutt pounces on Ben. He, like Swampfire, does not have an Infinimatrix symbol. (Ben): Hey! What the- Wildmutt makes, well, Wildmutt sounds. (Ben, struggling to transform): Yeah, I know. Wildmutt makes more Wildmutt sounds, this time, louder. Ben transforms. (Echo Echo): Echo Echo! Echo Echo pushes Wildmutt off him and multiplies into 10 copies. (Echo Echoes): Wall of Sound! Wildmutt whimpers and falls to the ground, then disappears in a flash of blue light. (Echo Echo): That's- (Echo Echo 2): -what- (Echo Echo 3): -you- (Echo Echo 4): -get! The Echo Echoes merge into one and revert back to Ben. (Ben): What is this place anyway? All of a sudden, Buzzshock traps Ben in an electrical globe. (Ben): Buzzshock? Great. Ben transforms. (Electrohacker): Electrohacker! Electrohacker bursts free of the globe and shocks Buzzshock with a tiny blast of static electricity. Buzzshock is gone. (Electrohacker): Wha- Now standing in front of Electrohacker is Articguana! Articguana freezes Electrohacker. The block of ice glows with a green light. Electrohacker transforms. (Scorch): Scorch! Scorch melts the ice and surrounds Articguana with a whirlpool of fire. Articguana then disappears. Scorch reverts back to Ben and makes it towards a simulated building almost identical to his house. Suddenly, Humungousaur and Big Chill simulations are guarding it. Humungousaur tries to smash Ben, but fails. Ben sees his car parked in the driveway and enters it, driving off. (Ben): Activate missiles! The DX Mark 10 fires missiles at Humungousaur, who quickly dissolves. Big Chill tries to use his frost breath, but Ben avoids it. He jumps out of the car and transforms. Ben transforms. (Way Big): Way Big! Way Big crushes Big Chill, and in his place stands Grey Matter! Way Big transforms. (Timelapse): Timelapse! Timelapse uses powers similar to the powers of Clockwork and Eon, making Grey Matter disappear. (Timelapse): Maybe I should use this one more often. TO BE CONTINUED! Major Events *Julie and Max make their first reappearances. *Ben and Julie share their first kiss in POTO. *Heatblast, Echo Echo and Way Big make their first reappearances. *Gwen and Kevin share their first kiss in POTO. *Electrohacker and Timelapse make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Julie Yamamoto (first reappearance) *Max Tennyson (first reappearance) Villains *Alien Simulations **Swampfire **Wildmutt **Buzzshock **Articguana **Humungousaur **Big Chill **Grey Matter Aliens Used *Heatblast (first reappearance) *Echo Echo (first reappearance) *Electrohacker (first appearance) *Scorch *Way Big (first reappearance) *Timelapse (first appearance) Trivia *It is revealed Ben and Julie are a couple once again. This is because Hervé was too obsessed with the art of photography, which caused him to cancel dates. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season 1